


蝴蝶效应

by mustloveGENE



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyal - Freeform, ktkz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustloveGENE/pseuds/mustloveGENE
Summary: 存档2016/06abo
Relationships: 小森隼/白滨亚岚, 片寄凉太/数原龙友
Kudos: 3





	蝴蝶效应

1

数原是个O，虽然外表像个A。  
亚岚是个O，但他总觉得自己是A。  
这就很尴尬了——很有自觉性的数原每每看着亚岚毫无心机的豪迈笑脸都会在心里发愁。  
你要觉得自己是个B，或者学会装个B，可能我也不这么操心了，偏偏你一双桃花眼还老觉得自己是A？我凭什么出门要带那么多东西还要多替你带一瓶抑制剂啊。  
哦，是你自己要带那么多东西……亚岚还抢答，唇膏有必要吃个饭还带上吗？  
可我嘴唇容易干裂嘛，这有什么办法？  
两个人都觉得自己很无辜。  
好在亚岚一秒后就已经忘了这茬，挥斥方遒地指示今天我们去刷这个馆子，听说这个馆子的酒啊……  
有点更愁了，你先装好你的抑制剂吧！  
但既然不是自己付账……数原也就犹豫了一毫秒就大步跟了上去。

2

虽说大家都在同一个学校念书。  
但高年级和低年级并不一定都互相认识。  
或者说低一点年级还没有分化的少年们，还不太分得出来自家学长们到底是个什么属性。  
比如佐野同学，自从加入跳舞的部活后被前辈带去吃过好几次饭 ，就觉得一言不发起身掏钱买单的亚岚前辈，还有特别沉稳特别可靠酒量特别好的数原，真是好帅好MAN好有男子气概啊，如果我长大以后也能成为两位前辈这样就好了。  
他说话的时候眼睛闪闪发光。  
亚岚觉得很萌，他这样的狮子座很容易被可爱又闪闪发光的东西萌到。  
他碰了数原一下。我觉得我们应该成为Reo同学的榜样！  
这简直是要认领回去的意思？  
数原头也不抬，把自己碗里的番茄都挑了出来。那要什么样？装成自己是A那样吗？  
于是亚岚就深沉地叹了口气，好歹成为不挑食的前辈那样吧？  
数原君扭头去问少年。  
Reo你为什么这么喜欢番茄……和肉呢？  
小佐野大口大口吃着肉，边点头边含混不清地说：因为喜番就是喜番啊！  
斩钉截铁，就像他喜番跳Krump一样。

小孩子的坦率真好啊……数原感叹着，Reo怎么看以后都会是A吧，好羡慕这种不用有一点点心事的样子啊。  
在他的旁边，同样没有一点点心事的亚岚O同学，正忙于在后辈没有注意到的时候，飞快地把自己碗里和数原挑到他碗里的番茄全都给拨拉出来扔掉。

3

比起亚岚，数原确实是要多很多心事的。  
他从小当家，养成一股子外在的沉稳干练，内在也勤奋努力，考试的时候就算考差了，比方说弱项英语，老师也不忍心责骂他那种。  
亚岚搭着他的肩，有一搭没一搭地评论说哪个女老师胸大好看，数原都可以左眼进右眼出地专心做自己的事。  
他俩虽然分化成了O，但毕竟这也不是什么天塌下来的事，抑制剂用得科学，发情期到之前也不会暴露什么。算了下日子，毕业之前都是安全的。  
数原继续埋头看书。

英语科代表凉太同学路过他旁边，特别意味深长地看了一眼数原同学的卷子，然后装模作样地摇了摇头，很拉风地走上讲台。  
老师说今天的作业有点难，但大家不要抄别人答案哦。凉太布置作业的时候特别没话找话地补充道。  
这人就爱针对自己。数原心里清楚。

4

凉太长得纯良。眼睛特别大，还有一点下吊。看人的时候就显得尤其无辜和真诚。  
但要数原概括这人性格，就是简称处女座。什么缺点都内涵进去了。  
他和凉太在声乐部里被老师指名：你俩绝配呀，要好好相处哦，我们学校的合唱团就靠你们了。  
当然绝配指的是声线。数原便态度端正地点头。  
凉太先是咦了一声，然后又拖长地哦了一下。  
你倒是想表达什么？不想和我搭档就算了啊！  
但凉太仿佛很诚恳的眼神递过来，数原也就憋在心里了。  
以后，请多多指教。  
凉太也埋头鞠躬，多多指教。

5

当他俩因为唱歌的事独处时间多了起来，数原就完全明白了凉太是个什么货色。  
这家伙所有乖巧的样子都不过是做给外人看的。

数原君，你这句唱得一点感情也没有。  
拜托，你倒是反省一下自己音都没有唱准，害我光稳住调子都已经心力憔悴了。  
一码归一码，我唱错是我唱错，但你没唱出感情就是没有，你要首先承认自己的错误，怎么可以在别人指出错误的时候，因为对方也有错就拒不承认自己的错呢？你看，感情充沛是多么重要的事，我这样诚心诚意帮数原君纠错的人现在的社会已经不多了呀，你也不必太感谢我。我是个真诚的人，请珍惜这样的搭档，如果换了别人，也许就没有这么好脾气了呀。来，这一段我们重新来过……  
到底是谁容忍谁？就连我妈都不敢这么教育我！世界上竟然有这么强词夺理的人！还有请不要一边挖鼻孔一边狡辩好吗？  
数原感到自己在遇见片寄凉太之前，可能都不曾真正心累过。  
在甩手走人和成为合唱团支柱的选择当中，被妈妈教养得特别好的数原同学最终还是责任心作祟，一声没吭，拿出所有耐性，特别认命地和凉太练习。

6

你憔悴了啊，亚岚仔仔细细研究着他的脸，没忍住还上手掐了一把，但你好像有点开心的样子？  
数原打开亚岚的手，那个拽得不行的片寄凉太你知道吧？  
亚岚白了他一眼，同班同学还能不知道？  
哦，你不知道他的真面目！  
他怎么了，其实谦虚上进质朴刚强？  
开什么玩笑呢！经过几个月的努力，我终于发现了他的优点！  
呃，英语水平高……？  
呵呵，要知道他终于发自内心承认我的唱歌水平比他高到不知哪里去了！  
亚岚不知从哪摸出了一包瓜子，嗑得开心。比如说呢？  
这个不必比如说了，反正只有我们唱歌的自己明白。  
亚岚就点点头。说得也是，反正我们声乐课不及格的人确实也明白不了。

数原沉浸在和初遇时截然不同的雀跃情绪里。凉太虽然嘴皮子不饶人，但其实也是个实诚的孩子啊，一边嘴上挑剔着别人，也不过是想掩盖自己想要努力的着急心情罢了。  
摸清了他的套路后，数原越发有耐性起来，这让凉太慢慢开始折服。  
为什么你就可以唱得这么稳，我这里却总是处理不好呢……凉太低着头轻声说，我不想让老师失望啊。  
哎，放松一点，数原揉了一把凉太的头发，要练多久我都陪你啊。

那个，亚岚的手在他眼前使劲晃着。  
啊……哦，你要说什么？数原假装并没有走神。  
没什么，亚岚拍拍手，把一把瓜子皮儿揉在纸里，总之你开心就好。  
数原一时半会也不明白损友这语气是怎么了。  
好了好了，你练习你的，不用管我，我放学后和可爱的后辈吃拉面去。  
说完亚岚就潇洒地把那一团纸投进了垃圾桶里。  
数原眼尖，倒是清楚看到那废纸上写的放学操场等前辈，落款小森隼。  
敬语用得得体，看来不是约架。  
数原挥挥手，凹出朕准了的造型。

7

放假时候声乐部也在加班排练，凉太周末很是不情愿早起。  
他是个怕麻烦的人，说白了就是懒。其实在进声乐部之前就已经分化成A了，但在并不区分隔离ABO的学校，已经分化的还是少数。  
凉太觉得A太过显眼，会引人注意，很难继续偷懒，所以他很低调，抑制剂都用得特别好，这样上课时候打个瞌睡，户外课懒散划水，都并不会被抓典型。

数原去到凉太寝室叫他，乱得一塌糊涂。  
凉太从那一堆堆积如山的脏衣服当中翻出内裤、白衬衣、长裤，拍打拍打抹平皱褶，对着镜子胡乱笼上，同时不忘问他：我真是好帅啊。  
注意，这并不是问句。  
主要陈述的事实是他这样的高个子这么一穿出去，仍然是可以接受无数女生惊叹：凉太君穿白衬衣好英俊啊。  
而这家伙就是这么一个不管自己房间脏乱差成什么样子，也照样可以脸不红心不跳接受别人赞美，同时还指责他人太过洁癖的人。  
龙友君，你怎么可以把指甲整得这么干净呢？  
龙友君，你怎么可以洗澡都要把擦头和擦身子的浴巾分开用呢？  
龙友君，你怎么可以房间都收拾地这么整洁呢？  
龙友君，你怎么可以做饭这么好吃呢？  
龙友君，你怎么睫毛这么长呢？  
龙友君，你怎么可以对我这么好呢？  
龙友君，你怎么可以这么好呢……  
龙友君，我好像……

等一下。龙友君打断了他，好像哪里不对？  
凉太就歪着头一脸期待地睁大眼睛看着他。  
龙友停顿了一下，你怎么可以把我的优点都说得像缺点一样啊！  
哈？凉太懵逼了。

点不点的很重要？怎么不按套路出牌？你不按套路出牌那你让我出完牌啊？  
凉太目视着一边抱怨一边因为看不下去而替他收拾起屋子的数原同学，感到有点烦躁。

可能是夏天要到了吧，热得小爷我真心想找个人……毒舌一下。

8

凉太其实找不到除了龙友以外可以肆意毒舌的对象。  
他的人缘并没有好到像亚岚那样左右逢源一呼百应的程度。  
啊，那么就决定是亚岚了，反正同班里就这人总和龙友一起鬼混。  
凉太很随便地就定了攻击方向，随手就发了一条过去，告白失败是种什么样的体验？  
这句话不明不白，但凉太一发出去就已经高兴了起来。  
毕竟谁都知道亚岚从小到大就从来没有告白成功过，巧克力都没有收到超过一块过，每次告白不是被女生嫌弃，就是连被嫌弃的机会都没得到。长了一张桃花脸公认最受欢迎的人却从来没有这方面的美好回忆，这也是学校流传的一桩不思议事件。  
很快亚岚就回复了他。  
点开是一个2ch链接。亚岚附言：你看你看，还有这样的事情，因缺思停！  
不错，这很亚岚……凉太随即点开了帖子。  
标题：我是A，打算向一个A告白……

凉太突然恍然大悟，对啊，数原同学可能是个A啊。  
那他可能以为我是O所以才对我这么关怀备至啊！  
而且他这么小心谨慎也是因为如果我是O他就惹麻烦了啊！现在的O不都特别仗势欺人，动不动就告A性骚扰吗！  
那他知不知道我其实是A呢！所以他完全不需要担心我啊！  
哇，这道题看上去超纲，但答案呼之欲出！  
亚岚这一波友情提示非常及时，不愧是我的网瘾好友。凉太瞬间就忘了自己去挑衅的初衷。  
也是好险，刚才龙友君在给我收拾房间的时候，我差一点就被热得放信息素了。  
现在看来要从长计议……首先让龙友君知道我才不是要赖上他的那种O！  
总之，龙友君也得做好准备……毕竟无论什么情况我也不会放弃的啊哈哈哈。  
凉太在自个儿心里狷狂地笑了起来。  
他擅长理科，觉得自己逻辑严密，解题思路鹤立鸡群。  
笑得太忘我，帖子也没记得往下看。  
但不忘回复亚岚：毒，一颗赛艇，学习了。  
亚岚不是很懂凉太可以从中学习什么，但他还是有始有终地回了一句加油。  
看到这条回复的凉太更加坚定了自己的脑补。

9

亚岚自然是不知道凉太这边的内心戏。  
他只是单纯喜欢2ch的新奇帖子，并且一直和凉太保持了一起分享新鲜帖子的纯洁友谊。  
这说来也奇怪，为什么偏偏是和凉太？  
讲道理，他和数原同学也算是青梅竹马，认识了不知多少年，彼此对对方了如指掌到足以分享我仿佛是个O这个秘密。但分享2ch？数原同学一脸先做好你自己吧的表情。  
亚岚朋友很多，他是个交朋友根本不会在意对方是A是O的那种人，就像他对自己一样。  
神奇的是至今也没有吃过亏，大抵是他直觉出类拔萃，本能的就知道谁可交谁不可交。

比如高一个年级隔壁校的Mandy也是和他一拍即合说打篮球就不踢足球的交情，但好像刷2ch这种特别宅的事，画风和Mandy就是有点违和。  
这说来说去，也就班里看起来也很潮的凉太同学能get到2ch上各种有趣的笑点。  
数原带凉太来和他一起吃过饭，本来不算很熟的亚岚和凉太便也交换了Line，迅速地就在数原还不是很明白的时候勾搭了起来。  
亚岚觉得自己比数原还懂数原。  
就知道迟早有一天，数原会抛弃自己和其他人谈笑风生去。幸好自己掌握了对方的Line，你数原万一有个什么万一我也知道找谁算账去。

亚岚在吧台边撑着下巴感叹，好寂寞啊，数原心里没我了，凉太撑死只是我网友，Mandy什么都不懂，Yuta一人乐……小森桑你快点长大吧，长大了就可以陪前辈喝酒了啊。

10

小森一直安安静静地喝着饮料，没有表态说好还是不好。  
这让亚岚有点方。  
虽然亚岚一口一个小森桑，但小森其实真的是他的后辈。  
亚岚很喜欢找小森玩，除了Reo，小森绝对是他最喜欢的孩子，嘴巴甜，特懂事，每天前辈长前辈短，贴心的很，逃课的时候指使去浑水摸鱼替自己签个到，也是器用得很，懂得见机行事，什么数原、凉太、Mandy的统统比不上。  
亚岚盼星星盼月亮地希望小森同学快点成人。  
你看，这样我们就不用点芒果沙冰了。他真情实感地展望道。  
明明是前辈自己想吃芒果沙冰……  
小森一边飞快地抢着把沙冰上面的樱桃吃掉，一边在亚岚前辈瞪过来之前就舀起一大勺抹茶蜜豆递到前辈嘴边。  
亚岚很是受用地啊——的一口吃掉。

说起来，你以前不是不喜欢吃抹茶？  
小森点点头，对啊，我以前觉得爱吃抹茶特别俗。  
哦，确实挺俗的。但Reo有一句话我觉得特别有道理！  
小森做出洗耳恭听的样子。  
他说——喜欢就是喜欢啊！所以有什么俗不俗的，做人就是做自己就好。  
嗯嗯。小森点点头。前辈长得好看说什么都对。  
所以吧……亚岚再次回到了喝酒的话题。  
等小森君成人了，一定要陪前辈喝酒去。

看着亚岚嘴角还没擦干净的抹茶印渍，小森同学露出发自内心的迎合微笑。  
是啊，长大了还特么只陪前辈喝酒而已吗？

11

亚岚的直觉确实是灵敏地惊人。  
这天龙友失魂落魄地回来，一脸阴晴不定地翻起抑制剂就开始猛喷。  
亚岚立刻就知道这锅肯定是凉太的了。

谁欺负你了，我去收拾他！他还多此一问。  
龙友热得发慌，又口渴得发慌，根本来不及回答，把自己的和亚岚的抑制剂全一口气喷完，才勉强能喘口气。  
没人欺负我……  
啊，哦。没人就好。  
亚岚坐了下来拿出手机。

你怎么我家数原了？他发给凉太。  
我什么也没有作啊！凉太对着“我家”二字皱了下眉，也是没见过在我家二字后面跟的是姓，他竟然还注意到这种细节。  
你没作那他怎么发情期提前！那是别人作的咯？  
凉太吃惊地看着亚岚的短信。  
什么？发情期……？  
龙友没喷抑制剂？等一下！我才是今天忘了喷抑制剂的那个！  
凉太哆嗦着手差点把手机飞出去。  
他的逻辑终于又上线了……

今天声乐部的活动是排练钢琴，他和龙友自然是被当杀手锏留下来加练的。龙友在隔着两架钢琴的键盘那边望着他笑。  
你笑什么笑。他不客气地问道。  
因为凉太君从这里看过去就像王子啊……  
他当时说什么来着，记不清了，总之从小接受过的关于王子的称赞多到无法计数，但只有龙友这么说的时候，他才突然觉得生活特别真实，脸也特别热……  
对啊，特别……  
然后龙友就突然说想起来有事先走了。  
每次自己想要按套路进行，结果都没成功。他一个人回去的时候还很失望。  
这么说好像的确是自己在那么一刻……得意忘形地……忘了抑制洪荒之力……  
我擦，所以龙友君是O？  
我擦我擦我擦！我怎么就被什么2ch带走了节奏！  
那句英语怎么说来着！Born to each other！

他在你那里？他问亚岚。  
不然还能在谁那里？亚岚简直烦得不行。

12

小森，铺盖卷给我准备好，本大爷今晚要在你那儿睡。  
亚岚甩甩头发，哼了一声就关门走了。  
他觉得这两个人特别不耿直，甚至都没有假装推辞一下说这是你家还是我们出去你留下。  
这友谊的小船说没就没了，朋友有一天就可能突然不是朋友了……幸好啊，后辈还永远是自己的后辈。  
他特别满意地看着给他开门拿鞋的小森。

Reo呢，他撑在小森的肩膀上换鞋，突然想起来问小森的死党怎么不在。  
他找Mandy玩去了。  
哦，难怪最近约Mandy也不是每次都能约到。  
为什么前辈要约Mandy呢？小森特别平静地问道。  
因为Mandy好欺负啊哈哈。话说你怎么都比我高了，我搭你肩膀都要费力了！  
小森立刻就蹲矮下去一点。你看，我也很好欺负吧。  
哦，你嘛和Mandy是不一样的。亚岚换好了鞋，就自己轻车熟路地倒水喝。  
小森跟在后面，这拖鞋还是他们一起去买的，一人一双，Reo呵呵道还情侣拖鞋啊，亚岚对这些细节并不在意。  
所以亚岚这句话，到底是我和Mandy，是不一样的；还是我，和Mandy是不一样的呢。  
小森盯着拖鞋想了几秒。  
算了，反正Mandy没有这双拖鞋。

13

亚岚特别感慨地对小森简略讲了一一下他损友和凉太特别不耿直的事。  
中间还拿出手机想翻一下2ch那个A对A表白的帖子还在不在，亚岚觉得这很稀奇。  
小森很认真地说，这也是有可能的吧！  
亚岚打着哈欠答说可能当然是可能的……然后踢了小森一脚让他滚里面一点去，自己大喇喇地躺在床靠外的一侧，躺下后又想起没关灯，但又不想起来。  
于是小森又跳起来跨过他去关灯，亚岚就干脆自己滚到里面去，免得小森要在床上跨来跨去的。

黑暗中亚岚突然说，其实也不是龙友和凉太谁不耿直吧，但是总感觉命运这件事啊真的很奇妙，就像那个A非要对A表白一样，这也是身不由己的吧，幸好龙友和凉太一个是O一个是A，如果O喜欢了O，虽然路途艰难，但真喜欢那就是要坚持下去的吧，还有如果在对方还没有分化前就喜欢了怎么办呢，这怎么知道谁会变成什么样……  
小森掖了一把被子，所以亚岚君是O还是A还是B他想问却也找不到时机，因为亚岚好像就不想跟自己提，自己大概知道，但万一犯了凉太犯过的错误岂不是要笑掉人大牙。  
有一次，亚岚揉着他和Reo的头说，你们呀无论以后分化成什么，前辈都会保护你们的啊……  
那时候他还是和Reo一样没心没肺见面就打架抢食的小孩。  
Reo就特别直白地抱着亚岚的大腿说前辈好帅，前辈今天也请我们吃饭吧。  
然后亚岚还会千叮呤万嘱咐地要Reo按时睡觉。  
可我就是睡不着。  
不睡就长不高。  
长不高也可以很帅啊？  
不行，长得高可以更帅。  
Reo怀疑地瞪着他。  
这么说吧，亚岚咳了一声，长得高吧，跳Krump的时候就更有冲击力，你认识Akira前辈对吧，不想成为他那样吗？  
Reo立刻就很接受得大力点起头来。  
那么亚岚前辈分化成什么了？  
亚岚就笑起来，哎，你们还小啊，这不是你们操心的事吧！

好像前辈就从来没让他们操心过什么。这是属于亚岚特有的温柔，看上去万事不上心，其实却总是那个走在他们前面担当起来的人。  
小森想着想着，越发睡不着，特别想找亚岚说个清楚，但好像亚岚的呼吸已经变得均匀起来。  
小森小心翼翼地翻个身，然后黑暗里就看见亚岚亮晶晶地睁着眼睛。  
隼啊，你说龙友和凉太这会儿在干什么啊……  
小森想立刻翻身翻回去。  
他们沉默了几秒。  
大概在……疯狂地……补习英语吧……他闭上眼说。  
亚岚缩成一团哈哈哈哈哈大笑了起来，笑得在床上打滚蹬腿，被子全踢到一边。  
我真是好喜欢你啊哈哈哈。亚岚笑得上气不接下气，滚作一堆。  
笑累之后终于安静下来，亚岚突然伸手抱了一下他的脖子。  
明天是你的生日吧。生日快乐。  
然后亚岚就转身背对他去了。  
小森在自己的心跳声中昏昏沉沉地睡去。

14

第二天召集了人一起吃饭，说是给小森同学庆贺一下生日。  
龙友和凉太后来也来了。  
亚岚看见他俩就从鼻子里哼了一声。  
Mandy不解地问小森他这是怎么了，小森皮笑肉不笑地说你没有看出这两位和我们几位的区别吗？  
Mandy看了半天也没有找到重点。  
小森就点点头说，你怎么这么迟钝呢，区别在于就他俩是VO而我们是Performers啊！  
Mandy一脸黑线。  
你不是也突然对唱歌有了兴趣吗，多练习练习说不定可以和他俩和一次声。Reo还补了一刀。  
亚岚笑得歪在小森肩膀上。  
他们开了酒一起喝，小森喝了一口就皱起了一张脸。  
原来酒这么不好喝的！  
是啊是啊，你看啊，酒就像人生，喝着是苦的，但多尝试一下就会尝出甜味来~  
亚岚举着杯子对着灯旋转，玻璃反射出的光投在他挺直的鼻梁上，小森看得走了一会儿神。

15

亚岚上厕所的时候看见龙友正好先进去，顿时捉弄之心大起。  
他先在外面哑着嗓子问有人没人，龙友在里面咳了两声表示有人。  
过了一会儿他又猛烈地敲起门来，龙友在门里面局促地说了声等一会儿。  
亚岚觉得好玩，每次龙友上厕所都特别久，不知道他在里面慢条斯理墨迹什么。  
于是他又在外面嘘地吹起口哨，吹了一首腔调诡异的Hard knock days。  
到这里龙友已经非常清楚这外面是谁在搞怪了。  
他特别耐心地等外面没了声音，才从里面一脚踢开门。  
果然是亚岚。龙友瞬间在心里已经制定好了扔蟑螂之类的报复计划  
亚岚撑在洗手池旁，却没有搭理他，好像不太对劲。  
他走过去扶住亚岚的背，只见亚岚脸上发红，浑身发软，几乎站不住。  
刚才还元气地敲我门，不是喝多了啊……  
龙友一拍脑门，昨天亚岚一个人走了，想也知道根本没带抑制剂。  
亚岚看见是他，勉强镇定了一点，把你的借给我啊……  
龙友就有点呆。  
亚岚抓着他，像反应过来，竟然还笑了一下，你是不是也没带啊龙友君，是不是，你已经不用带了啊……  
龙友反抓住他的胳膊，用力支撑着人。  
亚岚还说了一句恭喜。然后就咬着嘴唇一声也不敢吭了，汗一滴一滴顺着下巴掉到衣领上。  
老实一点吧，昨天你在哪睡的？  
亚岚摇了摇头拒绝回答。  
龙友拿出手机就给小森打了电话。  
我想回家啊！我要回家！亚岚又挣扎起来。  
有人冲了过来，和龙友一起架住了自己。  
好啊好啊，回家，我们回家。  
哼，你知道钥匙在我哪个兜里吗。亚岚最后还在心里想。

16

等亚岚稍微清醒一点的时候，睁眼看见了自家的天花板。  
哦，我没少一块肉吧。他赶紧摸了一把自己的脸。还好还好，你大爷还是你大爷。  
他撑起来打算找水喝，然后水就递到眼前。  
小森一脸平静地喂他喝了水，然后说龙友刚出去了，好像抑制剂都用完了。  
啊到底用了多少……亚岚脱口而出，说完就觉得这不是重点，觉得这数原嫁出去之后怎么就这么不地道了呀，怎么说也应该他来守自己，然后让别人去买抑制剂吧。  
哦，他是不是和凉太一起出去的？  
前辈就别操心八卦了。小森几乎是板着一张脸。  
那个……对不起，亚岚很是察言观色，本来是你生日的。  
是啊，亚岚君总这么粗心大意。小森低着头。  
还，还好吧，反正大家都是可信赖的同伴啊。  
只要是信赖的同伴就可以帮亚岚君渡过发情期了？  
这个，倒也不是这个意思。亚岚缩了一下。但你看，他扳着指头数起来，龙友是O，安全，凉太已经是龙友的A了，安全，你和Reo，还是小孩子嘛，Yuta是B，Mandy他都可能不是人类。说到这里他觉得这个笑话还有点好笑。  
但小森却完全没有笑。

哎，小森都烦我了，龙友怎么还不回来……  
他又开始瞪着天花板，水也喝完了，又开始口渴了，一摸额头，汗又出来了。我怎么就是个O呢，真麻烦啊，好像自己都闻到自己信息素的味道了。还好刚才用过药剂了，虽然控制不了信息素的释放，但至少一时半会儿不会原地发情了。  
对了，干脆让小森走了好了，反正我今天哪也去不了，在家里也是干等。  
隼啊~他特别欢快地喊了一声。  
然而小森却没有回答。  
喂喂，小森！  
小森低着头，刚还坐在椅子上的，这会儿已经蹲在了墙边。  
亚岚翻身跳下床就冲了过去。  
小森，看着我啊。  
小森却低着头，好像因为他的靠近更加难受了一般。  
亚岚抬起小森的头，看见小森凌乱的额发下面，苦笑的双眼。  
前辈，我好像从刚才开始，变得闻得到你信息素的味道了……  
亚岚惊得放开手，差点跌坐在地上。

17

从昨天开始，就没有什么事情正确过！亚岚恶狠狠地想。  
之所以会造成这一系列麻烦事，归根结底还是龙友的错。  
谁叫你去收了那个凉太的？  
你不收凉太，我昨天就不会大半夜的出门，我不出门，就不会没有抑制剂，我要有抑制剂，就不会有今天这一遭，没有这一遭，也不会有我的信息素在房间里乱飘，我的信息素不乱飘，就也不会让我可爱的后辈被诱导分化了啊！这简直就是蝴蝶效应！  
从此再也没有什么友谊的小船了……以后吃饭都AA，抑制剂都各买各吧。

亚岚擦了一把汗，强行镇定下来。  
隼，你听我说，深呼吸，深呼吸……  
哦等一下，怎么听上去像在接生。亚岚有点嫌弃自己。  
冷静下来看，小森好像在经历挣扎，自己接近会让他更加痛苦，手臂上的青筋都显了出来。  
亚岚后退了几步，大概是自己信息素的效应。  
但是信息素又藏不起来，后退也稀释不了，这样小森都快把自己掐出血了，算了，那还不如掐我吧。  
亚岚再次靠近了过去，用力掰开了小森的手。  
他在小森的耳边用轻松的语气说，没关系啊，只是分化而已啊，你看我不也好好活下来了吗，还记得我以前说过什么吗，不管你分化成什么，前辈都会保护你的啊。说好以后还要陪前辈喝酒的啊。  
哎呀，你掐是掐，不要咬啊。  
哎，我哪里甜，是信息素在甜而已啊！信息素是抽象的，看不见抓不到的东西啊！你咬我也吃不到信息素啊！  
等一下……  
……我好像应该通知龙友一声……

当O真的好麻烦啊，亚岚也站不住了。  
空气里弥漫开了另一种辛凉的味道。  
现在科学的发展真是弱爆了……怎么就没有能抑制分化的方案呢？  
嗯，怎么就没有呢……小森埋在他脖子里低声附和，对不起亚岚君，我好像完全抑制不住啊……

直到最后，亚岚迷迷糊糊中还在后悔。  
哦，原来小森是一只Alpha啊！太后悔了，我特么以前还说什么要保护他之类的话。  
再说我家小森这么乖巧可人，怎么可能是Alpha呢？

18

反正生活就像喝酒，苦甜自知了。  
亚岚觉得自己已经看透。  
他摸了摸自己的后颈，还有点疼，一摸就能摸到一个牙印。  
好狠哪小森同学。  
他愤恨却没什么力气地捶了一下床。

小森的头发还是凌乱的七拱八翘，看上去像一只小犬。  
小犬蹲在床边特别关切地望着他，让他都觉得愤恨的自己太狭隘了。  
亚岚君会怪我吗？  
怎、怎么会……亚岚有点猝不及防。  
那就太好了！小森满脸写着雀跃。其实啊，我设想过很多情况，比如万一前辈是A，我是B，万一前辈是A，我是A，万一前辈是A，我是O……  
停下！快停下！  
亚岚伸手就去捂小森的嘴。  
他发自内心觉得被标记的过程还不算羞耻，但这一串话才简直是羞耻play了。  
算了算了，他感觉自己没救了，反正隼笑得可爱说什么都对？

19

这个床单你洗。  
这个杯子摔碎了你买。  
这盆植物你负责浇水。  
窗台上放的那盆绿萝，本来就是小森搬过来送给他的。  
那上面正停了一只绚烂的蝴蝶，也不知道停了多久，看了多少少儿不宜的内容去。  
亚岚一指，就扇起翅膀打了个旋儿飞走了。

亚岚向来是个接受现实很快的人，他从蝴蝶身上移回目光，继续指使起小森做这个做那个。  
何况本来也没什么好大惊小怪的，他觉得命运大概就是这样一件水到渠成的事。

咦，什么时候你的电话也摔坏了……真是败家啊。  
啊，就是……那个时候呀……  
小森笑得特别单纯。  
这龙友这么墨迹在搞毛啊，亚岚转移了话题，他怎么不接我电话？  
可能不方便吧。  
有什么不方便的，切。亚岚撇了撇嘴。  
其实就是知道不方便才偏要打的。

你想告诉龙友什么？小森问他，不然我给凉太发信息？  
告诉他把买多的抑制剂都拿走，小爷我用不上。

20

我有时候觉得自己特别没救。亚岚后来对龙友抱怨道。  
虽然觉得这家伙一直就挺没救的，但表面上龙友还是气沉丹田，比如什么地方？  
有时候吧，我特别清楚隼是在撒娇当手段用，但我就是一点办法也没有！  
哦……龙友心想，我不还是拿凉太耍贱没办法吗？

我以前记忆里的夏天不是这样的……亚岚说，都是排练，表演，和暑热。  
现在呢？  
现在，好像会首先想到蝴蝶翅膀什么的了，哈哈。  
龙友看了亚岚一眼。  
虽然不知道你在说什么，但一定是快乐的事吧。

END.


End file.
